


Cipher

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: Answers are never one dimensional- take in for fact who or what killed Drew McIntyre! Mox turns to a friend thats been out of the game for help.Roman on the other hand needs help with his hand, rhh arm actually! Maybe there has been a reason why he can only half feel the magic being thrown around?Seth's hands are forced from past mistakes- and could spell his and Montana's end if he aint careful.Montana just wants her life to return to normal and well Mox... but thats always a given! Mox is her normal and she wouldn't have no other way!





	Cipher

**Author's Note:**

> Mox and his brothers have rated mouths so.... Sexual talk and acts are becoming normal as well.

**Cipher**

_Verb:_ _put (a message) into secret writing; encode._

It had been two days since the unknown manner of death of one Drew McIntyre. He and Roman had both been back and forth on questioning not only Baron Corbin but the head Medic at their medical facility within the City. The most senior Medic could only scratch his head at Jon and openly state, “It’s like someone liquefy his brain and heart- the lungs looked melted! It’s the damnest thing I have ever saw!” Jon only grunted in acknowledgment.

Now standing outside the Medics office Roman slid him a look and asked lowly, “you could do that, correct?” Deciding on not holding anything back Jon merely threw his brother a glance and rumbled back, “I **was** doing that exact same thing to Corbin when whoever the fuck shut McIntyre up before I could switch gears beat me to it!” The anger that radiated off of him was hot and heavy but Roman gave him no pause, “so that tells us a number of different things! Firstly, and I am assuming here- that it was another Profeta that did this? Cause I know I cant read magic all that great but what I could sense was that Corbin has next to nothing, or is does it seem like that cause I am comparing him to you?”

Jon found himself flushed at the question, it was really the first time either one of his brothers had openly praised his magic or his skill with it. Roman wasn’t only praising him but seemed proud of it- and in that moment another tangled web around his heart melted away.

Swallowing hard Jon tried to voice the words, “I don’t know Ro- when I measured Corbin’s magic myself… the best I can put it is like he has maybe 6 to 8 ounces at hard best. His magic is more defensive than most and that tells me, well usually tells a person that his Profeta was a hard teacher but he said his Father taught him which again is unusual. Fathers never like teaching their own children magic, their afraid that they will be to soft on them.” Taking a deep breath Jon added, “whoever did this is good, he slipped right in under my nose! I cant even use the excuse that I was focusing on Corbin cause at that point in time I was merely playing with the man!”

The last part had Roman blinking in surprise but suddenly asked despite his surprise, “wait a fucking minute!” Jon stilled himself for the rejection or the contempt but Roman continued to surprise him, “does it have to be a Profeta?” Heart stopping, he blinked then laughed, “I don’t know an Alta Sacerdotisa that would be powerful enough… well not since Sister Abagail is gone that is!”

Roman paused and looked at him and waited- finally he added, “okay fine lets go find out if there is a Sacerdotisa powerful enough!”

* * *

It was early evening when Jon and Roman made it to a two-story hooch, and a silent but talented man that Jon had met on several different occasions. Smiling when a heavily petite pregnant brunette answered the door he couldn’t stop the thought of how long it would be before Montana gifted him with the gift of a child.

The thought of having children scared him, with his magic being so deadly and his rage so unstable but with Montana he could see it happening. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts by the petite woman, “Lt what a nice surprise!” Grinning he couldn’t help but play, “AJ darling you been up to some hijinks without me?” Keeping his hands on her shoulders to make sure her ‘Profeta’, or as she puts it her ‘husband’ wouldn’t misunderstand- not that Punk would.

A giggle as she stepped back and slid her own hands down from his neck to slap playful at his chest, “I want to met the woman that can handle your hijinks Lt!” Eyes lightening with laughter he merely hummed and smirked when she widened her eyes and pushed against him. “Boss it Lt, about time you let all the women know what they are missing out on!” Laughing out right now Jon knew that this was life- his brother at his back, a near and dear friend, and the echo of the heart beat of the woman he loved.

Opening his magic, a little bit he watched as AJ almost tumbled backwards in her surprise as she ‘felt’ the bond he shared with Montana. “Holy fuck Jon!” Her voice was rough and light as she examined what little bit he opened to her.

A noise to his left had him cocking his head in welcome to her husband- smiling he nodded to the baffled woman and turned his attention to Punk. “Profeta Punk, I …” the other man cut him off, “will shut the fuck up! How many times do I have to tell you, that’s over and done with! If you want something just come right out and say it!” Smirking Jon placed his hands out in front of him and surrendered. “Alright- alright, you win! I need my ink touched up and need to pick your brain!”

He watched as Punk huffed and humped his shoulders and stated, “I only have a 12 gauge and the brain picking will cost you a bottle of Dante’s fire jug!” Roman let out a whistle at the last part. The memory of their late-night drinking in the water gardens was still fresh on his mind. But if that was the price, “don’t care about the gauge but your have to give me a week on the fire jug!” The alcohol was a pricey commodity for Americans within the City.

Punk nodded and added, “I forget your pain resistance is high, its why Jericho favored you so much!” Slipping out of his jacket then tee he moved to the seat AJ indicated to, throwing his clothes to Roman he spoke harshly. “So, did he- that made it much more easily to kill the bastard!” AJ shuddered next to him and moaned out, “you saved my life that day Jon…. I won’t ever for…” her words cut off as she choked back a sob. Turning in the chair he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and close. “Darling this right here,” placing a hand on her swollen stomach he smiled at her, “is all the repayment I need to see!”

Her answer was to drop a simply light kiss on his lips and waddled off to help her husband.

When Roman saw the size of the needle stick he grunted and shifted uncomfortably, when Jon shot him a glance he mumbled “I hate needles!” This made Jon laugh so hard and ask, “how the fuck Ro? You got a sleeve and half your chest done!” Roman snapped back, “I can assure you Uce large amounts of alcohol was involved!” With a grin he asked, “do I need to ask Jess for the whole story?” The mood instantly soured and Roman blinked back the surprise, “she wouldn’t know- the sleeve was done when we separated the first time the chest piece was done on a dare from Jimmy and Jey- don’t remember the fuck she was at the time!”

Jon froze and asked softly, “the first time you separated?” Roman blinked at him then humped his shoulders then clarified, “right after our disbandment! I resented the fuck out of her- for her asking me to give you and Seth up! But after the trouble with the boys birth we thought we could make it work!” Jon almost whispered, “how long ago?” Roman smirked and laughed, “signed the paper on my shore leave! And let me tell you it’s good to be free from that shit!”

They stared at one another only for a moment, for Jon he saw that his brother wasn’t sad, depressed, or sad over the loss and so he didn’t let himself get hung up on it either.

He was laughing again when Romans face turned green when Punk started the ancient stick needle art of inking that is practiced down under ground in the Tunnels.

* * *

The pain never reached him, he knew how to block it- and he remembered that he had to be careful now! Careful cause now he wasn’t just blocking the pain for himself, but for Montana as well. He would never intentionally cause her pain or let her feel any pain meant for him. Her words echoed in his heart now, _you were made for protecting!_

Punk sat beside him and occasionally smear the blood back into his skin, and it had Roman asking, “why rub it back in and not off?” To this Punk snarls out, “that’s how the weak do it! The non-magico does it! Ambrose is unique in that he can re-flow the color to suit our purposes.” Jon had closed his eyes before this question and slowly opened to see Romans raised eyebrow in silent question. “Other words Big Dog I can use my magic to color his ink to the teaching told across my body!” The light glow was back in his eyes and he watched as Roman merely nodded.

Deep breath and he started, “Punk I need to know if there is a Profeta or a Sacerdotisa below ground powerful enough to slip by me to cast a destroy soul spell.” AJ gasps from behind him and Punk jerks away, ‘Judas…. “the other man swallows hard and has to calm his hands before he reaches out to touch Jon again. “Beside a Dios Malvado only an Alta Sacerdotisa could be able to cast that spell- or a Diosa!” Roman injects, “my Spanish is good, but I am coming up short on that one!” Jon hums in agreement cause he doesn’t know it either, but AJ supplies the answer, “Goddess!” Jon mentally kicks himself- it was plain enough to figure out. Roman isn’t done, “What’s the differences between a Sacerdotisa and a Diosa?” Punk mutters ‘stupid Americans’ and answers thickly, “there are at present three active Sacerdotisa below ground- one Alta Sacerdotisa Ruby is now the closest to a Diosa there is, she was Alta Sacerdotisa to the Dios Malvado before Wyatt!” Jon want to clarify on this, “wait I understood that only a Mother/Son or Brother/Sister could hold that title!” Punk nods and simplify, “like Wyatt and Abigail the pair that held the title before them were Brother to Sister!”

Roman shivered and rolled his eyes backwards to show just how much it creeped him out, but Punk continued on, “the pair before Wyatt were true and powerful- like no other before them! In our history no other paring of a Dios Malvado and Alta Sacerdotisa had ever produced a child. Thus, they were the first and only to create a Diosa! Understand?”

Letting their eyes connect Jon knew Roman understood that this was important somehow, Roman asked softly, “what happened to the Diosa?” Punks lip curl up in disgust. “the Dios Malvado had tried several times to create the prefect Dios before committing to his sister- there are at least two known experiments in this! There had been an American Soldier who thought she could match Ruby in power, but she ended up in servitude to the Dios! I know not what happened to the child! But it is said that another form of a Dios came and took the Diosa away after she had been mistreated.”

A moment then he added, “they say that at the age of five the Diosa bound one of her older sibling to her- in play, this sibling was an older brother- she bound him as her protector when Ruby tried to kill him for his life blood! Some say it is the way of the old people, that a protector used be a more sought-after title than a Profeta!”

Roman had his thinking face on, “So what kind of spell could Wyatt be wanting from Liana? I mean with him being the Dios Malvado what kind of ceremony could she perform to help him with his magic?” At his words Punk stopped and looked at them both and swore, “the Dios Malvado was magically linked by a blessing- the loss of his Sacerdotisa cut his magic in half, only another female that blooded to him can help him in trying to regain some of that magic!”

The implications were loud and clear, Bray Wyatt and Liana were somehow blood family! Or at least Wyatt thought so! Jon wasn’t so sure but there were a lot of unknowns still in play! Roman wasn’t done questioning, “Liana is powerful- by initiating the blessing from that distance tells us that, right?” Jon hummed but added, “it’s a two-way street Uce- but your right the blessing when she gave it wasn’t even at a quarter of either our power!” The electric blue in his eyes burned bright for a moment then dimmed.

Punk was baffled and asked, “Wait! Your blessed but haven’t sealed the blessing?” Jon smirked and nodded. Punk was agape, “show it all to me!” The command was almost lethal. Power surged through him he knew it instantly flooded three quarters of the whole City, laughing when Montana started to add her magic into his. At fifty percent he looked at Punk and growled out, “this is just a little under the half way point- we could truly go all out if you wish!” Punk had back up and away- at Jon’s words and snapped out. “Enough or your level the City! 

Jon merely humped his shoulders and let Montana’s magic flow throughout his entire body.

* * *

It was the next day after Jon had visited Punk that he and Roman were making their way through the marketplace. It was once again hot and both men were off duty so they in American fashion strolled through out the city in straw sandals, cut off cargo pants and no shirts. Shades on and a market bag slung over their shoulders. Making small talk as they shopped when a young woman around the age of twenty-five or so came sliding up next to them and gave them a questioning glare.

“Is it an Americano custom to walk around hexed?” There is annoyance in her eyes, eyes that are focused on Roman. Taking his sunglasses off Jon studies the young girl. He supposed she is pretty enough- short shagged blonde hair, eyes of silver grey. Jon knew right away she was part American herself.

Roman on the other hand was back peddling and asking, “why would you say I am hexed?” Her eyes widen and her hand reaches out to touch his brothers right arm- _Definity half American.._ no local woman her age would have touched a man without an invite. And that was something Roman would know but he stilled and allowed the touch, she whispered a second later, “why would you say your **not** hexed?” She doesn’t give him a chance to answer, “I admit the hex is woven deeply but how can you not feel your own magic that’s fighting against it?”

Jon asked, “how woven?” Silver grey eyes blink then she steps closer to Roman and brings her lips close to his bicep and taking a breath. Whispering, “deep! Its more than skin deep- when was the last time you had sex?” Jon grinned as he brought up a finger to scratch his nose in amusement. Roman jerked back and sputtered, “what does…” then he remembered. “February my ex-wife and I parted on good terms.” The woman back up and glanced up and asked, “sex was healthy and regular?” Roman was blushing but answered, “Regular up till a year ago- never so healthy!”

Jon raised an eyebrow in question and Roman shrugged and added, “Jess was made of glass, you could say!” The woman hummed and fired back, “so you never enjoyed sex with her?” At that Roman’s blush crept all the way down to his chest and he closed his eyes, “not in last five years or so!” Her answer was quick and bold, “more than likely its sexually sealed then, some seals take away the enjoyment of sex!” Jon knew where this was going and had fight not to laugh when she asked, “did you ever find release with her?”

Here Roman jerked back, a snarl on his lips but the woman held her place, Jon waited to see who would win. After about three minutes Roman growled out, “once in the last five years. She got pregnant with my twins boys from it!” Jon coughed and glanced at the woman and saw the thoughtful look on her face, “what’s your name Babygirl?”

Shooting a quick glance, she brushed some lose hair away from her face, “I am Katelyn- everyone calls me KitKat!” Nodding he added, “Think you can help my brother?”

Inside he was dying from laughter cause he _knew_ how one had to be healed from a sexually sealed hex- and he _knew_ Roman did not know how one was healed from being sexually sealed hexed. The look on Katelyn faces also told him that she also knew _how_ she would have to attempt to heal him. She waves her hands in front of her and tried to beg off. “I am a healer but… all he needs is a few rightly timed blessings. I mean….”

Roman on the other hand slapped him at the back of the head and growled out, “mind your own business you sonofabitch!”

Laughing as he stepped around and away from the pair he only glanced back long enough to see Roman reach out to touch Katelyn’s wrist in question!!!

* * *

Three days when Roman entered his office and slung off his field jacket Jon noticed right away that the other man ink looked fresher- more alive and there seemed to have power radiating off of his whole body. Jon laughed and coughed out, “Katelyn seems to be effective in helping you with that hex.”

Roman snarls at him but there is a smile on his face, “it was placed on me at the time of my birth. I asked my mom about the day we met Katelyn and she explained that my power output was large for a baby so that sealed it. It should have leaked slowly out as I aged but the seal worked in to deep and when I met Jess and feel in love it started to flare up- Jess- who I also called, admitted in getting lessons on how to contain it while we were dating.” Watching as the larger man moved around Jon enjoyed seeing this side of his brother. “then we blood bonded and everything started to go belly up! Her attempts started to fail, and I became more aggressive in bed! Not that I hurt her or anything, but she couldn’t satisfy me!”

Nodding Jon followed along and dared, “and Katelyn?” Roman didn’t even flinch this time. “Honestly Uce- I am the one usually begging off. She can gets so hot and willing and it drives me insane! With Jess I always had to be in control- but with Katie its so freeing to just lay back and let her take control!”

Jon wonders, not for the first time, what kind of lover Liana will be? He already knows she is willing to learn what pleases him but also she is willing to play- to be teased and that thought excites him to the point his teeth rattle.

* * *

It’s been a total of a week since Liana had started to have dinner with Juice and as a result of their first meeting not telling Seth that she was doing so. It was starting to eat at her soul, keeping secrets from Seth felt very wrong. So tonight, she was making his absolute favorites for dinner.

She knew he had a meeting at Fort Hogan- he was attempting to get cleared for virtual missions. He had said he was getting itchy staying home while she went off to work most days.

Smiling at a happy bellow, “Honey I am home!” Laughing she wondered if this was good news, “kitchen Sethie!” Popping a baby carrot in her mouth she continued to season some skinless chicken. Glancing at Seth as he entered the kitchen and frozen she blinked and asked, “Seth what is wrong?” Seth narrowed his eyes, “Becky would make my favs for either my birthday or when she knew an augment was incoming- and it’s not my birthday Montana!”

There was a tone in that last part that had her stopping and frowning but she tried, “I am just…” he snapped but not unkindly, “cut the bullshit Liana what’s going on?” Signing she placed the chicken in the pan and set the stove to bake. “Remember the Staff Sergeant that threatened me!” Seth was at her side instant and turned her to face him. “Liana please don’t tell me….” Smiling shyly, she placed a finger over his lip and continued, “his name is Juice well I mean JR Robinson- and he is a super nice guy!”

Seth exploded a second later, “how in the fuck do you know thi…. Never mind on how you know, why do you know! For fucking love woman if he has….” Letting her magic seep out and calm him, she watched as he slammed his eyes close against her magic flow and growled. “You fight dirty Babygirl!” They stood like that for a few minutes and she mentioned lightly, “He is on our side Sethie! That day in the garden he was following orders but trust me- he wont betray me!”

Seth twisted away and fished out a baby carrot of his own and asked, “how does Dean feel about this?”

Freezing she realized that she had forgot that the larger threat to Juice was her ghost lover.

The words tumbled out, “oh fuck!”

Seth laughed and added, “oh you poor poor girl! Only if you’re lucky!”

She blushed so hard at his words she was afraid it would stain her face permanently!

* * *

It was after dinner that night that her doorbell rang, when she opened it her breath stuck in her throat and she leaned against the door jam. Whispering she was able to choke out, “May I help….” Glancing at the patch insignia on his left shoulder then to the name patch, “Lieutenant Colonel Cena?” She noticed the pleased surprise in the older mans eyes and nodded in a silent thank you.

“Miss I hate to bother at such a late hour, but I am looking for Chief Warrant Officer Rollins! His temporary residences give this address.” Smiling Liana pushed herself off her door and waved a hand inward and called out. “Sethie incoming!”

Moving their guest into the den she smiled as Seth entered and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had recently felt good enough to start his workouts again and Liana even joined him when she could. He however took one look at the Lieutenant Colonel and moaned. “Always nice to see you to Rollins!” Seth in return plopped down on the couch and brought his hands over his face, “never wanted to see you again Major!” Cena simply stated, “its Lieutenant Colonel now Rollins please… I think I have earned that from you. Perhaps not Moxley or Reigns but most certainly you!”

Hearing Mox’s name Liana came to stand behind where Seth was seated and placed her hands on the back of couch and stated, “and I will remind you Sir you’re a guest in my house!” She watched amusement flash across his face then he laughed, “you always did go for the out spoken ones didn’t you?” Seth curled his lip and snapped, “Liana belong to my Lt Lieutenant Colonel you **will** respect that!” Surprised the older man shot her a quick glance, “I heard the stories of Mox’s time underground and his misgiving when he returned state side but….” Here his voice dies down.

Rage fills her, “oh so your branch decided- lets take a man that’s been imprisoned for two years and went home to find his wife has moved on and lets send him back to the fucking place where he was imprisoned?” Mox’s magic slid across her collarbone but she shrugged it off. Cena’s eyes widened and he laughed, “okay now I see it- definitely comparable to Jon Moxley!” She felt the blush crawl up her face and Mox’s magic returned heavier than before. But Cena wasn’t done, “if it matters young Lady, I was against returning Sergeant Moxley… sorry Lieutenant Moxley to the City but when others heard he had no objections in returning… Well to say the least he didn’t do himself any favors.

Taking a deep breath, “speaking of favors…. Its why I am here Rollins, you owe me a favor and I am here to collect!” Seth had been silently watching this whole time and muttered out, “ain’t like I can turn you down! Not after…” Seth cast a sideward glance and broke away- lost in his thoughts. Liana placed a hand on his head and smoothed him with her magic.

“My niece whom I have raised has fell in trouble with a group- a group I understand that you put on a cyber watch list that no one paid any attention to- until recently!” Suddenly Seth was alert and demanding, “which group? Bullet Club? DIY? Or the Undisputed Era?” Cena shifted, “none of those! The New Day!” Seth was quick with, “I thought Zayn took them down months ago?” Cena took a moment before he added, “no he didn’t even get close to them- the only thing he ended up with was a one-way trip to the grave.”

Liana bit at her lower lip and softly combed at Seth’s messy buned hair. Coughing Cena let on, “I was told you and Lynch had tagged up and were the best coming and going but then you suddenly asked for a one-year disbarment… I looked into Reigns and Moxley and found out that situation there and understood you and Reigns were trying to make amends!”

Seth looked away fast and swallowed hard but nodded. “I wanted the one thing of my old life that was good- Becks and I was getting ready to be get married and I wanted my brothers at the wedding! I wanted to move forward with my life with them a part of it!” Working the bun free Liana gently combed the whole length of his hair- pausing to play with the tips.

She smiled when Seth leaned back searching for the warmth of her body, she dropped a kiss onto his crown of his head and pushed him forward with her magic. “But that don’t matter- Becky made her mistake that broke us just like I made the mistake to follow in the footsteps of a madman long ago. Thanks, to you Cena… Austin was discovered for his insanity and in effect saving me so yes I owe you a favor! Name it!”

Cena had quietly studied Seth as he spoke now he asked his favor, “I need you to track down and destroy the New Day! But its more complicated than that, Larkin Grace was romantically involved with Woods- he has started to hunt her since she left him and turned evidence against him. I know Draven Creek is so out of the way he shouldn’t look for her here- under your watch! The two of you can built the case against them while you do your side mission on keeping her safe!”

Seth huffed and rose up from the couch and paced back and forth for a while- his eyes darting open to close then after five minutes he looked at Liana and asked, “Montana I cant agree to this…. Not without talking to you first!” deep breath, “I came into your life suddenly and unexpectedly- I barged in here like I own…”

Smiling Liana tucked herself into the couch and met his eyes and stopped him, “Sethie- your family! You became family the moment I realized that I loved Mox. I will always welcome you and Roman into my life and or my home! If this is something you need to do then lets do it! I am not defenseless nor helpless as I once was- you never know I might be able to help protect this girl too!”

She and Seth locked eyes and after a few seconds Seth nodded and glanced back to Cena, “get your girl here John- but know this if anything happens to Liana it wont just be me your have to worry about! Moxley is deadly when it comes to her! So, if that happens you might end up owing him- or hell Liana herself a favor before this is over with!”

Liana beamed as Cena cast her a glance then nodded and as he walked out he threw Liana and Seth a glance and spoke evenly, “you protect my little girl and bring down the New Day I will get the Shield state-side and whole for at least a year term!”

Seth smirked and hooted, “oh hell yeah!”

Cena shook his head and chuckled, “You start preaching that 3:16 shit and I will retract my offer!”

Liana giggled at how crest fallen Seth looked and the pout that he sported for an hour afterwards.

* * *

The next day they got word that Larkin Grace would be coming in two days and Liana realized a problem. Her house was a three-bedroom house- that was one master bedroom with two bedrooms. Going to Seth she asked to help move into the master bedroom.

It was strange cause it forced her to finish going through her moms things. But with Seth helping it didn’t take long and didn’t hurt as much.

After they were done and she had set up the master bedroom to her liking she asked Seth for his opinion on how it looked, he shrugged and didn’t comment.

The next day when Seth stepped out and Juice was standing in her room after she invited him in and wanted his opinion, he shrugged and stated, “not to much pink so I am sure Moxley wont mind it too!” Her face blushed when she realized what he was saying.

At some point in time Mox would come home and would sleep in her bed…. Sleep in her bed- with her!

The heat that spread across her body pooled at the juncture in between her legs- biting back a moan reached out with her magic and caressed the hard feel of male magic. In an instant that magic softened, caressed her neck down her chest to cup her breast. Sneaking a glance at Juice she shyly pushed that magic that belonged to the man she loved to the heat that pooled in between her legs.

She let out a gasp when his magic hardened again pressed against her in the most sensitive way. The ghost caress made the heat explode in every nerve end in her body.

* * *

It was the night before Larkin was due to come stay with them that she and Seth were chatting when Seth mentioned something about his brother was getting married soon, “yeah Tyler is marrying his long-term boyfriend- you and Larkin will be my plus ones if you don’t mind!” Blinking as she thought what it would like to have…

Standing up quickly she grabbed her cell phone and dialed. He picked up on the third ring. “Where are you Juice?” he chuckled and mused, “miss me already Princess?” Snapping she fired back, “exactly big brother I do miss you!” A pause then he whispered, “you remembered!” Liana let the tears fall- and nodded.

Seth came around to hold her and she whispered, “you are my big brother Joseph and I love you!” She heard him sob on the other end and smiled!

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Next Time** : Montana tells Mox about Juice and who exactly he is! Corbin is state side again and he ain’t happy! Mox learns just how willing Montana will be for him after he has a run in with Bray Wyatt!


End file.
